Remember When
by Hotchglare
Summary: Aaron Hotchner does some thinking. Spoilers for 100.


Remember When

The bottle of wine sat on the table its contents long since gone, along with the remnants of the meal that Aaron and Haley Hotchner had enjoyed together. They'd opted for take out tonight since he'd been working away on a case all week and this was the first time they'd actually seen each other in six days. She smiled and brushed a hand through her husbands hair as he pushed the plate away from him having enjoyed the meal and couldn't eat any more.

"Enjoy that?"

"Mm... Nice being back home to enjoy it with you." He turned his attention to his wife offering her a smile.

"I'm glad your home, this house gets really lonely without you here."

Aaron smiled and took her hand standing up and guiding her to the stairs and leading her up them slowly. He didn't say a word but he had a certain glint in his eye that she recognised all to well. A glint she'd missed this last week. A lot.

He pushed open there bedroom door and led the way inside turning straight away and wrapping his arms around her kissing her passionately and deeply. She moaned a little at the passionate contact and smiled through the kiss.

"Well someone's feeling energetic tonight" She smiled, letting him know she was pleased.

"Well… a week of Reid talking facts and it's really nice to be home."

"Aaron..?" She let his name hang in the air as a question as he slipped his hands under her shirt and worked at removing her top.

"Yeah…"

"No work talk. Please." She tilted her head as he kissed her neck and she closed her eyes, sighing.

"Mm…" Was the only answer she got from him. She reached up and unfastened his tie throwing it across the room and pushed him backwards towards the bed. As he fell backwards he looked up at her still holding the same love and affection for her as he had all those years ago; she knelt on the bed pinning him there as she started working on his shirt.

The shirt was soon thrown across the room and she started to loosen his belt and trousers, he reached out to do the same to her and she pushed his hand out the way. She smiled at his amused look and leaned down while she unfastened his trousers she bit his neck and kissed all down his chest. Trousers now lose he lifted long enough for her to remove them and throw them across the room as well. She moved to lean down again only this time was surprised to find he'd stopped her and lifted her clear walking her to the opposite wall he pushed her up against it kissing her face, neck and chest as he loosened her pants and slipped them off throwing them on the pile of discarded clothes.

She moaned at the assault on her senses and let herself get lost in his loving sensual touch.

Hours later and the sun was starting to shine through the curtains casting a romantic light into the bed room. Haley was awake and running a hand over Aaron's chest watching him breathe as she lay in his arms content.

"Morning." He spoke surprising her since she hadn't realised he was awake.

"Morning babe." She looked up and smiled. "Coffee?"

"In a bit, lets just stay here a while."

"Sounds like a nice idea. Last night was…"

"Amazing." He finished the sentence for her.

"We've been trying for a while now… you think we did it last night?"

"I hope so, there's nothing that would make me happier than to have a child with you."

She smiled and ran a hand over his chest again; she always considered herself to be so lucky to have met Aaron, but to marry him and now be trying for a child was incredible. The fact he felt the same and wanted to start a family with her was even better. She was under no illusions given his job it would be hard at times but all family's had there trials, things sent to test them and test there resolve. She was determined that they would get past anything life threw at them and they would be happy. With a loving child of there own and there whole life ahead of them. She sighed deeply, a sigh of happiness and satisfaction. A satisfaction that only came with the feeling that right now, right at that moment, everything was perfect. She couldn't be happier.

"I love you Aaron." She spoke softly.

Aaron Hotchner zipped his jacket up as the wind bit around him, the memory made him smile even as he looked down at his wife's grave. So much had happened since that night but there was something that would never change, no matter what had happened over the years.

"I love you too Haley."

Fin.


End file.
